Update:Deadman Experience Cap Increase and Quality of Life Changes
This week's update brings an increase to the experience cap for the Deadman Winter Season. We also see some Quality of Life changes such as make-X enchanting for Salve amulets and a right-click Pure essence claim option for Wizard Cromperty. We’ve had a large amount of feedback regarding the current XP Caps in the Deadman Season. With the introduction of the Ancient Warriors equipment, and more players than ever eager to head out and try their hand at player killing, it’s understandable why you’d like to get your levels faster. In response to this, the daily XP Caps in the Deadman Season will be increased, starting from the daily reset at 12pm UTC (1am BST) on Friday 21st September. The caps will change from: 500k XP per day shared across Defence and Ranged, a cap of 750k XP in Magic or of 750k XP per day in Attack and ''Strength. To: 700k XP per day shared across Defence and Ranged, a cap of 1050k XP in Magic or of 1050k XP per day in Attack and ''Strength. As the season rolls on, potion prices get higher as less people train the skills required. As a result, certain potions are being added to the Bounty Hunter store: *Super Attack - Cost: 1000 points *Super Strength – Cost 1000 points *Ranging Potion – Cost 6000 points *Super Restore – Cost 10000 points *Saradomin Brew – Cost 25000 points *Prayer Restore – Cost 3000 points *Stamina Potion – Cost 8000 points Tier 1 emblem drop rates from Wilderness Slayer have been doubled to account for the increase in BH shop usage. Salve Amulet Enchanting Added to the Make-X System As the Salve amulet becomes increasingly useful and players collect them for quick-use and drop content such as the Theatre of Blood, we wanted to make the process of making them less tedious by adding them to the make-x system. Now, all Salve amulets in your inventory, up to the amount you choose, will be instantly enchanted. If you can only enchant one Salve amulet, the make-x interface will not appear and it will instantly be enchanted as before. Right-Click Option to Claim Pure Essence from Wizard Cromperty Wizard Cromperty now has a right-click option to claim your daily Pure essence after the completion of the Ardougne Medium, Hard, and Elite diaries. *The Twitch Prime purple skin colour is now available to everyone. *Bird nests will now appear over most logs. *Dragon bones and hides are more likely to appear above less valuable drops such as food. *The Fossil Island bank chest now has a 'Collect' option. *Players are now unable to wield banner objects on PvP and Bounty hunter worlds as they were used to attempt to grief others. Anyone that has a banner equipped when going to either of these worlds will have it placed into their inventory or their bank if the inventory is full. Perdu will store one banner which can be reclaimed if the bank and inventory are full. It will drop to the floor if the inventory and bank are full and Perdu is already storing one. *A missing piece of roof near the entrance of Motherlode Mine was fixed. *If the player has enabled the ESC key for closing menus, this will now apply to the world map and the welcome screen where the message of the week appears. This same setting will allow players on mobile to press the back button for the same effect. The toggle is on the options side-panel, where the F-keys are controlled: : *Blocking was added to a piece of gemstone in the Kourend Catacombs. *A stretching issue with the Ale of the Gods and Clue Hunter cloak was fixed. *Players will no longer be teleported on top of rocks when teleporting to the Rune essence mine. *The Bastion, Battlemage and Super combat potions will now show their ingredients rather than the finished potion on the Herblore skill guide, and ingredient lists that refer to the Antidote+, Antidote++ and weapon poison (++) potions will now use those names to refer to them. *The Bank PIN will now be toggled to stay unlocked over logout by default for new players. If you are offline for under 5 minutes and log back in from the same place, for example when hopping worlds, you won't be prompted to enter your Bank PIN to access your bank when this is option is toggled on. Existing players won’t be affected by this change - speak to a banker and ask to view your PIN settings if you’d like to enable this option. : *Accounts with no display name set will now be able to sign in if they are still at the start of the tutorial, and will be prompted to set one in game. *Previously, when players on a non-members’ world tried to interact with members’ content, the messages they were given tended to be inconsistent and unhelpful. New players would find themselves instructed to use a members’ server, without anything to explain what those are, where to find them and how to get membership. We’ve replaced most of those generic messages with more informative and helpful prompts and an interface describing the benefits of membership. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Jed, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team